Mind Games
by RosexBeckett
Summary: Hermione is a regular teenage girl who falls asleep one night and ends up at Hogwarts. Waking up the next morning she puts it off as a dream. But she finds herself back in Hogwarts the next night. and every night after that. Chapter one up now !
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Hermione is a freshman at Beckett high.

She has a 100 average in all her classes and it close to term ending.

She is not so popular but has quite a few friends.

Her parents are in the middle of a huge diovorce.

One night she falls asleep and ends up in a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Every morning she wakes up and returns to this magical wizard world. Is it real? or just a reacurring dream?

Hermione finds herself in the middle of a war. Not in the right world. And falling for someone in her dreams.. Shes gotta be dreaming.. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione woke up on November 19th. The fateful day in which her life will be forever changed, she felt no different then how she usually felt. Just an ordinary 15 year old girl with hair too frizzy, eyes too shallow, arms too skinny and legs to lanky. Of course this all occured to her as she looked into the mirror. She was just a teenage girl finding everyone wrong with herself. In reality, she has the hair all girls wanted, large curls sweeping down to her middle back, her eyes where deep with knowlege and more maturity then any normal 15 year old, she was secretly offered five modeling careers so far, but her parents thought school was too important and didnt think to bring it up to the self concoinsious girl whom they thought would fight them to take the offer. Hermione sighed. Just an ordinary Friday morning. She braced herself as she stood and walked in the frigid halls to her colder bathroom to do her morning routine.

As she brushed her hair and tamed her wild curls, she looked into the mirror and lined her eyes with a perfect thin line of eyeliner and stroked her eyelashes with a circular brush, applying the mascara to them. She smiled to herself, happy with what she has done to taint her naturally pretty face and skipped downstairs to grab her bag and eat half a granola bar. Her mother always begged her to eat more, or at least the other half, but she smiled and said, 'I'm alright. I promise I will have a bigger lunch then normal! " But she wouldnt eat lunch that day, or any other. Her mother knew of this because Hermoine never took the money left on the counter for her for lunch, but she never reminded her. She knew the money would remain in the same pocket of the backpack for the whole year. She had fought with Hermoine when she found her money in her pockets at the end of 8th grade, $ 652 dollars to be exact. Hermoine cried and screamed at her. She wailed "I hate you!" and ran to her room where she slammed the door and cried some more. They never really talked after that. Both too scared of what new truths would come out.

Hermoine ran up to her friend Sam's car and jumped in. They both looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

"You look like you just ran from a ghost. Get in a fight with your mom again?" Sam said laughing about the situation Hermoine was slowly dying inside about.

"Not really. Just the normal stuff. I can't belive we have chemistry first. Mister Hardwik is an awful teacher. Whoever hired him must have been high." Hermoine giggled and thought of the the most strictest teacher who she secretly favored and talked to everyday after school about colleges and whatever topics were brought that Hermoine wanted to debate about. She always told her friends she was going to the library, a place they wouldnt dare set foot in, then turned at the entrance and walked into the basment floor classrooms and into his dark and dreery class. He never showed anyone the side he showed to Hermoine. She cared about what he thought and his opinions, and in return, he told the girl more information then his professor in college cared to teach. Later on, after their discussions, Hermoine would go home to her nice home with a bit of a broken family. And he would go to his broken down apartment with no one there waiting for him.

6 hours and 30 minutes later, the bell rang and Hermoine went to the "library", like always, taking the turn into the basment classes. When reaching his room she bounced into the classroom and slipped on the newly washed tile floors. Mister Harwik's head snapped up and took in the sight of Hermoine landing on the ground with her book flying into the air and handingon her lap. He chuckled and strode over to help her up. She blushed and took the closest seat to the front and they started their disscussion.

They both ended the dicussion with hysterical laughter, talking about the Van De Graffe she had made for science fair that almost blew the neighborhoods electricity. She got up and flashed him a beautiful smile that made him smile back and left the now joyful classroom. She walked to Sam's car and Sam stayed silent. Hermoine knew Sam didn't believe the library story. Sam wasnt as stupid as everyone else. She drove 30 over the speed limit almost crashing twice and got Hermoine home and sped off. Walking into the house, Hermoines mom looked at her, sighed, and walked away to vaccuum the couch. Hermoine frowned, her good mood now gone. She walked upstairs blasting music and finished up her homework she started in study and decided to go to sleep instead of go downstairs and face her moody mother. She didn't feel like geting looks of dissapointment anymore. Once her head hit the pillow, she felt blackness pulling her like a little kid pulling their parents into a candy store, begging them to make them look and buy them somthing. Only this wasn't a kid in a candy store. This was a regular teenage girl and fate. She was on her way to Hogwarts.


End file.
